Previously known filter media in the region of oil filters have the drawback, on the one hand, that, on use of efficient filter media, in particular at low temperatures (pressure filter media), considerable losses in pressure occur at low to moderate dirt pick-up capacity. Although low filtration media display an acceptable loss in pressure at high dirt pick-up capacity, they do not have high filtration efficiency. And the known woven fabrics for filtration purposes also have only low dirt pick-up capacity and in addition do not attain high efficiency. Specifically in the field of suction filters (maximum attainable reduced pressure of 1 bar), the foregoing problems hamper efficient and long-lasting filtration results.